


You and I

by princesscoco



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Homin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, contractions, graphic birth, in labor, multiple pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscoco/pseuds/princesscoco
Summary: “Babe?” Yunho held the baby as Changmin pushed.“The next baby. It's coming." Changmin said through gritted teeth.“All right, then. Time to get your sibling out.” Yunho’s hand settled on Changmin’s still hard swollen belly, rubbing softly.





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please be nice with me.. (* 0 *)/

"Are you showing yet?" Yunho asked one morning over breakfast, he leant down and pecked Changmin quickly on the cheek as he rubbed Changmin's small bump gently. 

Changmin looked down at his middle, his hand joining Yunho’s where his growing belly was already starting to strain the buttons of his clothes. "A little bit." He smiled before tucking back into his meal. 

"Just one?" Yunho asked.

Changmin's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

"Well, i think you are showing a bit more than i'd expect for 13 weeks." Yunho said. 

Changmin blinked his eyes, giving Yunho his full attention as he nodded in agreement. 

"Babe, i'm just saying okey!” Yunho smiled as he took Changmin's hand, lacing thier fingers together. 

Changmin laughed shortly. “I know.” 

******************* 

“Damn! Have to wear sweat pants.” Changmin pulled out a pair of jeans, but when he tried to button up; the buttonhole were too far away and his clothes had given up fitting on him, even in the 17 weeks his shirt buttons would pop off if he had them buttoned up. 

“I told you. Your womb is probably working for more than one baby right now.” Yunho said as he put the coats on the chair and walked up to Changmin. “Maybe, twins?” He teased. 

Changmin huffed. "Maybe, i'm just fat." 

“Twins.” Yunho whispered to Chandmin's ear.

Changmin laughed as he flung his arms around Yunho’s neck. “You really love kids, don’t you?” 

“So much.” Yunho said softly. “Oh, I can’t wait to play with them, to hear my kids calling me daddy, to teach them how to play a football, to share everything I have with them, … with you.” 

“So, you want to be a daddy with twins, hmm?” Changmin asked. 

Yunho smiled broadly, as he put his hand on Changmin's stomach. 

"I could carry more, i want more, four or five babies." Changmin said softly, curling up a little closer to his husband.

“Babe, I just… I mean, …. I was hoping to have a lot of kids in the future.” Yunho said.

"hmmm, we can make sure of that when we go to the next appointment." Changmin winked.

 

****************

 

Yunho stood outside Dr. Lee's door and knocked, “Here we go.” Yunho said as he smiled politely to the doctor. 

“We’ll see if you’re right.” Changmin teased as he slid onto the exam table and rucked up his shirt.

"Well, your urine test is fine and blood sugar is normal." The doctor said.

Yunho nodded as Dr.Lee spread the blue gel across Changmin's belly, and the screen lit up with Changmin's inside. Moving the wand to a better position, the doctor smiled and nodded his head. 

"so?" Yunho asked impatiently.

“Well, looks like someone is having plenty of kids.” Dr.Lee's finger pointed to the screen.

Changmin glanced toward the screen as Yunho stood up. 

“Huh?!” Yunho stared at the Doctor for a moment, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Four wonder full babies to look forward to meeting! Congratulations, you're pregnant with quadruplets.” The Doctor smiled. 

"Oh, Thank god. Babe, you hear that? " Yunho laughed. "I told you.” 

Changmin's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, obviously in state of shock. "I thought..." He was speechles. "There is four babies in here." Changmin looked down, rubbed his bulging stomach. He couldn’t believe that on his first pregnancy, they got lucky with four babies. 

"Yeah, oh babe. Who i should call first?" Yunho crowed, face lighting up with a ‘brilliant’ smile.

 

**********************

 

“Hey, how you feeling?” Yunho asked, he sat down next to Changmin on the couch as he rested his hands on Changmin's belly. 

"I grew a lot more now. I could feel their movements. It hurts sometimes, but i use to it." Changmin said tiredly. 

"God, Babe. You looks like you're ready to pop." Yunho said, Eyes glued on Changmin's swollen middle. 

"26 weeks with four babies, hope i can hit it into ‘full-term’ officially, 39 weeks.” Changmin hissed, patting his belly.  
"The babies feels so big.”

“Babe, we talked about this remember? It’s impossible for multiple pregnancy like you to….”

“Well, as we know male pregnancy like me, can stretch a little more than female.” 

“I know babe. But……”

“….and the babies can stay inside me as long as they want until they’re ready.”

“Babe, listen..”

“Oh, and natural birth. End. Of. Story.” Changmin said angrily. 

Yunho blew out a nervous breath and shook his head.

******************

"Whoa, they won't stop moving, isn't they distracting you? I mean, they kicking at you all the time." Yunho exhaled, grinning as the babies moved under his palm. He gently pulled Changmin's shirt up to his chest. Slowly, he rubbed Changmin’s huge swollen belly; up, down, side to side and around.

Changmin nodded slightly. “The babies been really active lately.” 

Yunho hummed as he pressed his hands down against Changmin’s belly. "36 weeks with quadruplets and your belly didn't stop growing, looks so full." 

"I love when my belly full with your babies, love. You know I want more. Give me more. Sextuplets next time.” 

Yunho smiled. Just then he moved his hand over Changmin's belly button, and suddenly he was amazed by the movement of the babies. He loved to feel Changmin's belly. He would hum and talk softly to the babies inside Changmin as if they could understand what he was saying and always kept a hand on Changmin's belly at night.  
Yunho loves to wrap his whole hand over it. 

And those moments, Changmin saw the father in Yunho. It almost brought a tear to his eyes. 

 

***************

"How much bigger are you going to get, Changmin.?" Yunho asked fearfully as he sit next to his pregnant lover. “39 weeks and 3 days overdue with four babies, Min, FOUR! we should go to the hospital.”

“N…No, it’s fine, I’m fine. I promise.” Changmin said as he running his hands over the curve of his huge belly. 

Yunho sighed. “God, how big they’re inside you babe? I mean, the babies never seems to stop growing.” 

“I think they’ve got no more room in here, think I’m stretched to my limit.” Changmin hissed, rubbing his cramping belly as a movement caused a small contraction. “Oww.. shit! ….guess each babies got 9 pounds already or more?” 

“Wow, you just carrying 36 pounds of baby inside you. Congratulations.!” Yunho’s voice was sorrowful, firm. “Babe, look! They’re huge and you……” 

“Yunho, please.” Changmin said softly, meeting his husband's eyes. “They’re coming here when they’re ready. As long as they want to stay inside me, I’ll let them be. I don’t care how big they’re. I could carry them.” His eyes were sparkling with tears as he stared at Yunho. “My body needs time to prepare itself for the delivery, love. Trust me!”

Yunho nodded and pursed his lips as he brought his hand up to wipe the tears away and pressed it to Changmin's cheek, and the other hand around the side of Changmin’s very huge and rounded belly, massaging gently. He leant forward to press his forehead to Changmin’s. 

“I love you.!” 

********************

Yunho’s hand was still on his belly when he woke up by a twinge of pain in his back. Changmin waited for the subside before pushing himself up. “Yunho, wake up!” He grumbled, poking his lover to awake.

“What.?.. What is it.?” Yunho wrinkled his face, forcing his eyes to open. 

“Oww… oww.. shit. ” He groaned. Changmin let out a pained gasp, massaging the hurting flesh.

“What..? You Okey? What is it? Changmin talk to me.” Yunho almost fell off the bed when he saw Changmin clutch his side of his very swollen belly, pain filing his eyes. 

“This…. felt,.. first hint of labour… I guess.” Changmin spoke through gritted teeth. 

“Contraction.?” Yunho asked. 

Changmin nodded. “They’re coming. The first baby is moving down.” 

Yunho pressed his hand to Changmin's belly. "God.. min. It's dropped.”

“Finally, I made it to 41 weeks.” Changmin hissed, rubbing his huge belly as one of the babies kicked.

“Alright. Hospital, Come on.” Yunho suggested with a panicked.

“No.. No.. Yunho, don’t.” 

“but.. it could be danger if you…” Yunho's hand tightening on Changmin's shoulder.

“This birth was my first, and I wanted it all natural.” Changmin said as he holded the underside of his stomach.

“Well… at least we could.. uhh.. call midwife or our parents?” 

“No!” Changmin's eyes shot open as he running his hand over the curve of his belly.

Yunho sighed. “What can I do for you now.?”

“Stay close and… breakfast?” Changmin smiled weakly. 

“But…..” Yunho voice trailed off. He was worried that something might have gone wrong inside of his lover. 

“Labour takes hours, we had time" Changmin said, he tooked a deep breath as he made his way to the kitchen, clutching his very rounded and huge belly when Yunho weren't looking. 

 

*****************

Yunho hated that Changmin always calm about everything when he was jumping around in a panic. He felt terrible when Changmin hiding his pain by busying himself with preparing breakfast. Yunho looked at his watch, can't believe that his pregnant lover had been in pain for almost 8 hours and his labour showed no sign of improvement. 

Changmin huffed out a soft laugh when he noticed yunho's eyes glued to him all of the time. His hands pressed the bottom of his huge belly like he tried to push the babies back up, rubbing his cramping belly a few times but his huge pregnant stomach incredibly painful. He didn' t exactly imagine that contractions would be this bad. With quadruplets is too much to handle. He had the urge to push when a new contraction hit him as he felt the head of his first baby painfully wedged in his canal. But his water still hadn’t broke yet. 

“God, Babe. Your belly is so huge and hard and low. I could say they’re more than four you know.” 

“I-it’s coming. Yunho, I need to push.” He groaned, another contractions ripping through him painfully; both his hands on his lower belly. “But they stuck. I-I have to give birth.” 

“What..” Yunho asked fearfully. 

"My water didn't even break yet. Y-You need it break it. Please.” 

“W-what.. but.. how..?” Yunho asked. 

“Fuck me.”

“What.?” 

“Now!”

“okey, okey, just give me a moment.” 

**********************

Yunho brought his hands around to the sides of Changmin’s pregnant stomach, massaging it as he pulled back.  
“ Babe, You Okey?” One of Changmin’s hands was splayed on Yunho’s neck, the other on the centre of the very rounded belly. “ Come on babe, say something.” 

Changmin let out a cry as his husband slammed into him again, Yunho’s cock pressing against his hole, head falling back against Yunho’s chest “Harder—fuck, harder.”  
".. That was amazing." Yunho whispered, rubbing Changmin's stomach gently, not paying attention to the fact that Changmin was clutching his stomach with a pained look on his face.

“Oh, Finally..” Changmin huffed, taking in a few heavy breaths as his stomach hardening suddenly. “ngh..” 

“What is it..?” Yunho asked.

“I-I think, m-my water just broke!” Changmin whimpered, he could feel a liquid between his legs as he put his hands on his stomach, wincing as it hardened with an excruciating contraction. "They'll be here soon.”

“ You want me,..”

“N-no.. keep going.. gosh! I-i want you inside me.” Changmin could hear Yunho chuckling as he rubbed his hugely pregnant stomach. 

 

*********************

“They are coming Yunho,” Changmin said as he felt one of the babies move lower down his birth canal, the contractions were already beginning to progress rather quickly, from every 8 minutes to every 6 minutes to every 4 minutes in almost no time. The babies wanted out, and they wanted out now whether he liked it or not.

“shh… it’s okey. I’m here. I know you can do it.” Yunho said. Despite his heart racing with worry, he tried his best not to panic. 

Changmin groaned through the pain, the contractions were coming quicker and were so much more painful after his water broke. He could feel the head of his first baby painfully wedged in his anus as he tried to pushed again, but his eyes widened when suddenly a fresh, hot gush of fluids exploded out. “Oh god, no!” 

“what? What is it , are you okey?” Yunho asked. Voice in panicked tone. 

“My second bag of water had just broke! The babies needed to be born, Yunho!” Changmin closed his eyes and whimpered at the pain; with his second baby's amniotic sac had just broken, the first was still crowned. He gasped for air before he continued to pushed. 

"I know, I know.. love. You have to keep pushing, it's almost out!" Yunho said as he looked down between Changmin’s legs. 

"Nnngh!!" Changmin put his chin down onto his chest as he continued to push to birth his babies. “I can’t. The baby… s-so big.” He spread his legs wider as the burn grew worse. 

“You doing good babe, you doing good! Whoa, oh God, it’s huge.” Yunho breathed out. The baby’s head was starting to show a little. 

"Oh... GOD!" Changmin bent down a little as he took a deep breath and pushed. 

“Babe,I can see the head!"Yunho yelled in excitement, rubbing a hand over Changmin's stomach. "You have to keep pushing!"

Changmin nodded and for the next half and hour, the first baby’s head popping free. 

“The baby’s head is out. You doing really great, babe. Keep at it.” Yunho smiled. 

"ngghh...ahh..." Changmin's stomach started cramping again. He breathed heavily as he felt a movement very low in his stomach. "We.., we need to g-get the first baby out now, or.. t-the second baby will be crushed inside me."

“Okey, okey…. Uhh, you push and I will pull, gently!” 

Changmin nodded and pushed down again as Yunho grabbed the baby’s head slowly pulling it out. The shoulders were huge, even with the pushing and the pulling, they could not make progress. "G-Get it out.. god, the baby is huge Yunho. It-It’s hurts too much.. i-i can't……” 

"Yes you can! You can do it. Just hold onto my hand and push." Yunho said. 

Changmin grunted and groaned and strained to push the shoulders out. It hurts so bad but the baby moved. “Please, get out..!!” He pushed down again letting out a scream as he felt the baby’s upper body turning as it exited his body into Yunho’s hands.

“Babe, you did it.” Yunho said cheerfully. “You did it. And, it's a girl!”

Changmin panted, exhausted. He didn't even get the relief of having just given birth, as he kept pushing to crown his second. “Oh..god.”

“Babe?” Yunho held the baby as Changmin pushed.

“The next baby. It's coming." Changmin said through gritted teeth. 

“All right, then. Time to get your sibling out.” Yunho's hand settled on Changmin’s still hard swollen belly, rubbing softly. 

 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should continue this fiction..!! What do you guys think..??? XD


End file.
